Problem: If $9a + 5b + 3c = 10$, what is $-9c - 15b - 27a$ ?
Explanation: $= -27a - 15b - 9c$ $= (-3) \cdot (9a + 5b + 3c) $ $= (-3) \cdot (10) $ $= -30$